


Turn of the Wheel

by aroberuka



Series: drabble soup prompt fills [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Circle of Revenge, Drabble, Gen, Ghosts, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: Pissing off the girl who talks to ghosts was not your smartest move.





	Turn of the Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: "the ghosts that haunt"

There's so many of them. Whining and wailing and moaning.

It's not that they scare you ( _they do_ ). Why would you be scared of—what? A bunch of losers who couldn’t handle a simple game? Well too bad, suckers. You lost. Die mad about it ( _they did_ ).

But there’s so many of them. You knew, but it’s different to see them all at once. Miles of ghosts. An army of rejects rising up against you. Their general far out of reach.

Or so she thinks, anyway—but it’s your move now, and you’ll have the last laugh.

You always do.


End file.
